poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shadowy Scarecrow/Coding Corruption
Prologue "Rough Fang.....hurry up. There isn't much time left, he'll find us again for sure." Silver Flame said as he crawled weakly to the exit, his sword was sliced into two, which couldn't be done by any villain in Poptropica "He said something about twisting our codes to the source.....what's he planning anyway?" Rough Fang asked as he was helping Silver Flame "That's the last time I'll ever fight with such weaklings! Beware intruders, for I am going to put a stop to your everlasting friendship with your other Poptropican friends! " the voice yelled, speaking in a lisp Chapter 1 Super Hawk had gone missing for some time, but her friends for some reason were attacked by a monster. So nobody could help them as of now. Super Hawk was chained to a wall, staring into the darkness as she was being interrogated. "You can try and escape all you like, but that won't stop me from making you my loyal commander. You're the only female member of the group, correct?" the voice had asked "I know who you are....you're a monster, a creature from another world." Super Hawk spat "Just as you're going to be my dear. Your friends will cower in fear in our names." the voice said "I don't have any powers. What could you possibly want with me?" Super Hawk asked "I'll simply give you your powers that the world took away from you...." the voice said, an electric shock went through Super Hawk, making her weak afterwards "You can't be serious about this....not after what I did." Super Hawk muttered "Trust me my dear, I'm more than serious about taking over your world." the voice said ~ Shaky Noodle was running to the Bjorn Smorgasbord to tell everyone about the news about what he had accomplished. Gentle Onion and Moody Eel were inside, looking at the status of Rough Fang and Silver Flame from a monitor. "Guys! Today was great, I destroyed so many monsters on Game Show Island!" Shaky Noodle said with joy "Wait, monsters?" Moody Eel asked "Shaky Noodle, there aren't any monsters in Game Show Island...." Gentle Onion said with concern "Anyway, there were so many of these horrible monsters. But the boss had disappeared, I didn't get a good look." Shaky Noodle said "We've got to get going and stop the chaos." Moody Eel said as he started to walk out, the rest of the group followed Chapter 2 Chaos was everywhere in Poptropica, but the deadliest outbreak was Ghost Story Island. The group headed there to find who or what was causing the problem. "We have to split up, so let's move." Moody Eel assured Shaky Noodle went east, Gentle Onion went west, and Moody Eel went north. Meanwhile, Shaky Noodle had heard voices, he hid and spied on two figures talking. "You've failed me once again, I'll be sure that you pay for your imbecile actions." a voice said, speaking robotically like Soundwave's, Shaky Noodle knew it was a voice modifier. "P- Please! Don't kill me! I promise I won't do it again." the other voice said, sounding male and frightened "A promise to your foolish actions won't appease me." the first voice said Shaky Noodle then witnessed a blast of electricity being hurled at the begging Poptropican. Making eye contact with the pleased figure, he was shocked at what he saw. "Super Hawk....no, that can't be right. She's a good person just like all of us. She wouldn't betray us like that." Shaky Noodle thought ~ In the newly modeled castle of Arturus, the royal's of Arturus were cowering in fear as the culprit sat on the throne, smirking at the knights on the floor, who were cleaning the carpet. "Don't worry, I'll have this universe under control. Shakespeare was just too weak.....far too weak for ruling this world. At least he's in good hands now, well, my hands." the culprit said with a smirk "That's what you think. The same one that defeated me will also defeat you!" Mordred yelled, who was chained to a wall "Taking the heroes side, hm? Such a pity that your totem had to be removed, you would be useful to me. I already have the jobs under control." the culprit said "I am just as useful to you as you are to me. Accept that." Mordred muttered "At least you admit you're worthy enough to be my associate. I'll release you, but you have to do me a favor first." the culprit said as they got down from the throne, coming over to Mordred "What is it?" Mordred asked A sudden wave of mist went through Mordred, making him weary of his surroundings, which then resorted to a deep sleep. The culprit unchained Mordred and laughed. "This sort of power not only makes the victim fall asleep, it gives me a long lasting opportunity to switch relentless data to my own power. Be aware of that, puny royals that lack security." the culprit said Chapter 3 Shaky Noodle started to run, but a blast of fire had hit him to the ground. Sinister laughter was heard as the figure came up to him, glaring at him with blood red eye's. "I won't let you be a witness to my plan. You're going to be useful to me as a wonderful experiment." the figure sneered, the figure grabbed him by the neck "Let me go!" Shaky Noodle yelled "You really think that you'll be able to stop me? You'll either end up dead, or a slave in my power." the figure whispered with a growl "Super Hawk.....please let me go." Shaky Noodle said with fear "Your mind is playing tricks on you. Thinking that I'm your best friend? Please, I'm not that weak. Only a fool would be questioning me over that, in which you are the fool." the figure said Moody Eel and Gentle Onion had come to the rescue, they then stopped as they saw the figure disappear into the shadows with Shaky Noodle. "Help me!" Shaky Noodle yelled "We're coming!" Moody Eel yelled back The figure turned around and laughed as they blasted the two Poptropicans with a purple wave of energy, knocking them to the ground and into a ditch. "I'm pleased that you're a success. I'll be taking this key if you don't mind." the figure said as they took the Emperor's Key from Shaky Noodle "Give that back, it's my personal object!" Shaky Noodle ordered "Hm, you seem to be so interested in this object. I'll keep it for further use." the figure said "You don't know how to use it properly. Only I can harness it's power." Shaky Noodle muttered "I'll simply drain it's power, just like you're energy in a moment." the figure said as they shoved Shaky Noodle into a teleporter, where they re-appeared in a castle. "So, you're here too? How nice." Mordred muttered as he looked at the two "Take the weakling to the prison. I'll have the key extracted of it's power momentarily." the figure ordered "Alright, he'll be locked up. Just don't demand over me like that again." Mordred muttered "Where's Super Hawk?! She went missing days ago." Shaky Noodle asked "Find her, and she'll be released." the figure replied Category:Blog posts